Worth Melting For
by purplechic13
Summary: "Her vision started to go dark and her breathing slowed as she exited the world. She died almost the way a person falls asleep after a bedtime story. Her life had been a great adventure, but now it was time to turn the page and say goodnight." One-shot


**Helloooooooo! So this is a fanfic that I wrote quite a while ago from a picture I saw on facebook. Just a one-shot about when Elsa dies. Hope you like!**

 **(Also if you have read my other fanfic, please know that an update is coming soon! I've been really busy with school, so it's been slow as of late.)**

 **...**

 **Worth Melting For**

It was almost midnight in the kingdom of Arendelle, and everything was silent and dark. High in the castle in an ornate bedchamber fit for a queen, and old woman was breathing her last. A single candle on her bedside table illuminated her room, making the canopy of her bed and her wardrobe reflect as dancing shadows on the walls. Her bedside table held a glass of water beside the candle, half-drunken, and a bell that could be used to rouse her servants and family at a moment's notice. She wouldn't use it again.

Her small and frail frame barely made a silhouette on top of the flatness of her bed. Her breath came in rasps, her chest rising and falling much more animated than it would have earlier in her life. Her brittle white hair was pulled in a loose braid that hung over her shoulder. Her wrinkled pale face suggested that she had once held the hand of beauty. Her lips were mostly blue, with only a slightly pink tint left in them.

Her thoughts were on her long life, and all that she had been through. Her dear sister Anna had passed on over a year before. Anna had been ready to go, as she missed her dear husband Kristof too much to continue living. All of Anna's children and grandchildren had been there when she died, saying their last comforting good-byes. The old woman had been there too, sitting in a chair beside the bed to see her younger sister go.

The woman had no qualms about leaving the world. She was old and tired and was ready to see her dear Anna again. Her sister's daughter, Ingrid, was ready to assume the throne. Arendelle would be well looked after. The bell beside the woman's bed sat silent, and while she knew that her family would want to say good-bye, she wanted to be alone. Just as she was thinking that, the door to her room creaked open.

The old woman turned over her tired head to see a familiar face, the only face in the castle that hadn't aged a day in over seventy years. The short white figure waddled into the room and came over to the side of the bed, his chin barely reaching over the mattress.

"Hello, Elsa," he told her, familiar love, and also sadness mixed into his voice. His little wooden hand reached out and touched her withered old one.

"Oh, my dear, dear Olaf," Elsa croaked out, her voice a rasping reminder of what it once was. "I'm afraid it's almost the end of us." A single tear trickled out of Olaf's happy round eyes and splashed onto Elsa's hand. The icy coldness of the tear shocked her hand, making it give a small, tired jerk. The cold had never used to bother her.

Cold tears continued to drip down Olaf's round white face. Dripping from the bed to the floor was an icy watermark. Elsa took a sad intake of breath as she realized that not tears, but melting snow was dripping down her old friend's face.

"I'm sorry, my dear friend," Elsa began. Her own eyes began to feel wet. "I guess I just haven't the strength for both of us anymore."

"That's alright, Elsa," he replied. "Because right now, and I guess till the end, I get to feel truly warm." He gave a fulfilled yet melancholy smile, his dripping face slowly getting thinner. Elsa's wrinkled face was now streaked with tears.

"Oh Olaf," she whispered. Suddenly Elsa felt a great pressure in her chest, and then was warm all over. She knew without a doubt that her powers, the ice and snow that had once been her curse, had run out. Her gift was gone. Her vision started to go dark and her breathing slowed as she exited the world. She died almost the way a person falls asleep after a bedtime story. Her life had been a great adventure, but now it was time to turn the page and say goodnight. Olaf's voice cut into her darkening consciousness,

"Some people are worth melting for," he whispered, and with that, Queen Elsa of Arendelle died with a smile on her face.

 **...**

 **Hope you liked! Please leave a review and tell me what you thought. (Constructive criticism appreciated!)**


End file.
